An Unknown Disturbance: Job
The moon rose as Kora plopped her self under a shady tree, in the middle of a isolated forest. She sighed, and looked towards the Exceed who had plopped itself beside her. The exceed whined, "Im tired." Kora couldn't stop herself form laughing, and patted the exceeds head. "I know Tigress, but we are hunting down a bad man, that needs to be stopped." Tigress' face was filled with worry, her mind probably racing of all the scary things the man has done. "I know it might be a little spooky, but I wont let you get hurt, ok?" Tigress nodded, and nuzzled herself in the crook of Kora's arm, and fell fast asleep. Morning sun peeked through the leaves of the tree Kora had slept under, and a cool breeze washed over her. The rest of body was warm with energy; except, for one spot. The spot where Tigress had slept. Kora looked over, and too her utter horror, Tigress was nowhere to be found. Kora's mind raced with the thoughts of what could've possibly happened to her dear exceed: she couldn't have possibly ''left to gather food, or pet a squirell, Tigress was scared of her own shadow! She would never go anywhere alone! *''Damnit Tigs, where did you go? The man, he could'nt have taken her... no... she couldnt...* ''Kora thought to herself. Kora pulled herself up, brushing off the dirt, and began to sprint through the forest, dodging the rocks and trees that stood in her way. All the while, she would scream, "'Tigress, Tigress? Where are you!?'' Kora tripped over a root and skidded to her knees. She bent her head down, and wept. Her life-long companion, was gone. Where was she. At the drop of a pin, Kora stood. Her body was filled with hatred, and her own boiling blood. *DAMNIT, IT WAS HIM, THAT BASTARD! I WILL TEACH HIM NEVER TO MESS WITH ME!*' Kora burst her feet into flames, and was propelled at the speed of light to over the tops of the trees. She looked around rapidly in every direction, looking for any sign of he exceed. Kora noticed a blatant clearing in the woods, with a pool of smoke coming out of it. *''That, is '''HIM* Kora thought to herself. Using her flame-propelled "rocket boots" Kora flew towards the clearing, going faster than a cheetah to rescue Tigress. Kora flew directly overhead the clearing, ditching the stealthy entrance, and deactivating her boots, she plummeted towards to ground. She landed on her feet, a cloud of dust billowing around the area she landed. A man with piercing pink eyes and spiked white hair stood in front of her, wearing a standard Rune Knight uniform. He stood by a pile of dead Rune Knights, all with ''You're Free" scrolled across their foreheads.The man lent himself on a cooking spit, on which Tigress was tied to. Kora watched as Tigress tried to wriggle out of her bonds, but to no avail. "Pretty nice getup I have on, am I right?' the man said non-chalantly. "Who... the ''fuck''' do you think you are, killing all these people, and kidnapping my Exceed?!" Kora said through gritted teeth. Kora thought it was perfectly rational to turn this man into ash, but decided to let him have his last words. "Can't you see darling? Im turning them to him." "Who is ''him?! Do you take orders from someone?!" Kora screamed. "Calm yourself, im talking, of course, about our savior Zeref." The name of that demon made Kora snap, her eyes filling with rage and hatred. A beast-sized Magical Aura appeared around her, and she decided she had no time for words, only bloodshed... "BEAST SOUL: WYVREN FORM" Kora, instantly transformed into a giant red wyvren, steam pouring from her nostrils. "Oh? I giant lizard?" the man said, clearly not afraid. "But darling, did you realize, if you lay a petty little claw on me, your friend hear will go bye bye?" The man pulled a small ball of red magic out from his pocket. Kora recognized instantly what it was... and her world stopped spinning. A lacrima. Not any lacrima... an explosive one. With the other hand, he also pulled out a device, with a red button in the middle. The detonator. He threw the red orb at Tigress, and it stuck to her body. Tigress began to shake uncontrollably with fear, and tears streamed down her face. Kora, knew who she was up against. This man didnt use magic, he used sticky explosive lacrimas. He must've stuck one to the Rune Knight's while they slept, and detonated it, whiping out the entire party... but Kora... Kora had a plan. She retreaded from her Wyvren Soul, leaving her in a heap on the floor. She cried silently, and begged the man. "Take me instead, she's no use to you." the man looked down at her in pity. "All must see the darkness of Zeref darling..." This was followed by a long moment of silence, then slowly, Kora looked up. "No, your wrong," Kora wiped the "tears" off her face and smiled. "All must see, the flame of light." Faster then he could react, Kora sent a flying kick barreling towards the detonator. It flew out of his hands, leaving him defenseless. Kora grabbed him by his shirt collar, and looked into his eyes: they were full of pure horror. Kora's favorite. "See you in hell." Kora proclaimed, before sending a flaming-blade fist towards him, decapitating him. Blood squirted out of his head, and over Kora. Kora, sighed a sigh of relief, then thought to herself. *Never, ever ''follow the darkness...* and soon after, *''Thank god Tigress was blind-folded, she would've been traumatized...* ''Kora ran up to Tigress and untied her in a blink of an eye. Tigress tried to explain how happy she was to see Kora, but it was indecipherable in between her sobs. The two engaged in an inseperable hug, and Kora said, "Tigress, I wont ''ever let anyone hurt you."